Tears and smiles
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Las lágrimas y las sonrisas venían tomadas de la mano, Karako lo sabía. [Jyushi/Kara/Ichi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Un one-shot para desestresarme por la universidad y otras cosas :'v

 **Advertencias:** nada, creo (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

 **Aclaraciones:** Girlymatsus no son hermanas, por lo que uso el seiyuu de ellas pare referirme a ellas (?)

Gracias a Hesse y Ariasu por ayudarme con lo de la profesión de Karako.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karako Nakamura era una mujer fuerte, había aprendido a sobrellevar los problemas de la mejor manera posible y se había obligado a no ser una sentimental, a superarlo mejor dicho, porque desde niña había sido una llorona empedernida. Recordaba una vez cuando estaba en jardín de niños y una libélula se puso sobre su hombro, solo había intentado espantarla porque le daba miedo; sin embargo, la había terminado matando y como consecuencia había empezado a llorar. Era vergonzoso recordarlo, pero de cierta forma le traía felicidad porque así había conocido a su primera y en secreto, no tan secreto, mejor amiga, Sakurai Osoko. La niña castaña, desde joven, tenía ciertos tintes maternales y se había acercado a ella para calmarla, así se habían hecho amigas y dentro de poco cumplirían 20 años de serlo.

La mujer de cabello pelinegro tenía uno que otro golpe en el alma que había dolido, algunos que seguían doliendo, pero que la habían hecho crecer como persona y sobreponerse a las situaciones, acciones que la habían hecho sentirse perdida y lastimada en el mundo, pero que por su parte habían hecho que conociera personas que guardaría con recelo en su corazón. Ella realmente esperaba que esa fuera una de esas situaciones… Apretó el labio y poco le importo estar en un oscuro callejón, con su mejor vestido que escasamente se ponía, llorando sentada sobre algún charco de agua sucia. Que lamentable podía ser…

Karako llevaba unos 7 meses en esa ciudad, había tenido que dejar su ciudad natal para poder ocupar el puesto de maestra en educación física en una primaria que se encontraba ahí. Mentiría al decir que su primera opción para ejercer era ser maestra en una primaria, ella amaba los deportes, eran su pasión, pero sobre todo el basquetbol. Lo había practicado desde secundaria y lo había continuado en preparatoria hasta volverse la capitana del club, había ido a grandes torneos y los busca talentos habían acudido a ella. Podría ser una jugadora profesional… o eso esperaba ser hasta aquel incidente. Todavía lo recordaba con claridad, había salido con sus amigas a festejar a un karaoke; Ichiko y Choroko iban adelante quejándose de las mujeres superficiales, Jyushiko y Todoko venía atrás de ellas hablando de un nuevo labial que habían visto en una revista mientras que ella se encontraba caminando al lado de Osoko al final.

El semáforo estaba en rojo y estaban a punto de terminar de cruzar la calle, Osoko había dicho algo gracioso que le provocó risa, esa risa no discreta y fuerte que tenía, se había girado para ver a la castaña y pudo ver esa luz que se dirigía hacia ellas. En realidad no sabía que había pasado por su mente en esos momentos, pero había tomado a Sakurai con fuerza del brazo y la había lanzado contra la acera, lo suficientemente rápido para que apenas se salvara de ser atropellada, lo suficiente rápido para ver como el rostro de la muchacha de cabello corto se contraía en una mueca jodidamente espantada, después de eso solo vino el golpe y muchos gritos femeninos.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se sentía cansada y le dolía todo, apenas alcanzó a ver a su madre dormida a sus piernas cuando el doctor interrumpió y se dio cuenta que había despertado. Vinieron muchos chequeos y tres noticias importantes que la golpearon con fuerza, pero que se obligó a hacer a un lado cuando Osoko se echó a llorar a sus pies pidiendo perdón por algo que claramente no había sido su culpa. La primera de ellas fue que estuvo inconsciente por un mes, no le preocupo tanto, la segunda fue que no podría volver a practicar un deporte de manera profesional, la garganta se le había secado y se había sentido mareada, pero la tercera fue la que más dolió, no podría tener hijos, no lloró en esos momentos, pero su alma sí que lo hizo. Karako fue un buen nombre para ella porque se encontraba vacía…

Sin embargo, aun así puso seguir adelante, lo de ser maestra de educación física para primaria fue lo mejor que pudo haber elegido, podría estar cerca de los niños, de esos pequeños que todavía tenían el alma dulce y podría transmitirles su amor por los deportes. Después de su graduación en la universidad había ejercido en una primaria en su ciudad natal, pero la oferta de un mejor salario en una buena escuela había sido tentador, lo suficiente para marcharse de donde vivía.

Había llegado con ánimos y muchas energías, después de bastantes despedidas, a su nuevo lugar de estadía. Su primer mes había sido algo ajetreado, acostumbrándose al ritmo de esa ciudad, la primaria y los nuevos niños a los que enseñaría durante ese ciclo lectivo, por lo que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de buscar algún gimnasio al cual apuntarse, además que sus ejercicios solo se limitaban a su casa.

La primera vez que lo vio fue irónicamente la primera vez que había podido salir a correr desde que se había mudado. Él estaba en un lote baldío bateando a la nada, lo que la extraño, pero siguió corriendo con los audífonos puestos, cuando regreso él seguía bateando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que le recordó a Jyushiko, serían parecidos si tan solo a ella le llamaran más la atención los deportes y no el arreglarse para encontrar algún chico, no que la criticara, a ella era a la que le hacía falta experiencia en ese aspecto. Su vida amorosa era tan nula que daba vergüenza. Había negado con la cabeza mientras tomaba rumbo hacia su departamento, debía prepararse para las clases. No supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero de regreso a su departamento paso por el mismo lote baldío, con una excusa para sí misma de comprar víveres, aunque sabía que no le hacían falta. Otra vez lo encontró en el mismo sitio, haciendo la misma actividad. Karako no era tímida por lo que con curiosidad se acercó hacia el chico y le preguntó acerca de lo que hacía.

―¡Amo el baseball! ¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!―había dicho el de ojos miel con una sonrisa entusiasta.

A Karako le había caído bien al instante, le recordaba a ella cuando se quedaba entrañando básquet a altas horas de la noche, no porque quisiera ser la mejor sino porque disfrutaba de hacerlo.

Los encuentros comenzaron a hacerse normales entre ellos, Jyushimatsu, como le había dicho después que se llamaba, era agradable y entusiasta, se había convertido en su primer amigo en esa ciudad. Se lo contó a sus amigas de él en un video chat grupal que acostumbraban hacer los viernes en las noches. Las chicas se alegraron y empezaron a burlarse de ella acerca de que por fin dejaría de ser una virgen, la mayoría de ellas ya no lo era, solo quedaban Choroko y ella, aunque a su amiga fujoshi, como decía ella, le interesaba más por el momento ver como se follaban dos hombres entre sí, pero incluso Choroko había tenido novio en secundaria. Los chicos normalmente pensaban que era lesbiana, tal vez por ser poco femenina y por esa sobreprotección hacia sus amigas que le había hecho romperle la nariz a un tipo que se había querido sobrepasar con Todoko y amenazar a unas chicas que se burlaban de Ichiko, pero, ¿qué le podía hacer? Así era ella.

Jyushimatsu no la criticaba y la hacía reír con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, era una persona sincera y eso le agradaba. A los tres meses de conocerse comenzaron a profundizar los temas de los que hablaban, descubrió que Matsuno era un sextillizo y eso se le hizo curioso, sería divertido conocer a los otros y el de ojos miel le dijo con alegría que algún día se los presentaría. Karako le hablo, un día de melancolía, de todo lo que había perdido y después de años sin hacerlo empezó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. Ese día Jyushimatsu la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza con tranquilidad, cuando por fin terminó de llorar le dijo tal vez lo que cambió todo―. No debes llorar, la sonrisa de Karako-san es lo mejor, ¡Yo amo su sonrisa!―la cara de Nakamura se había puesto tan roja que solo atino a desviar el rostro mientras se limpiaba la cara y soltaba incoherencias.

Ese día fue cuando su corazón había empezado a latir apresurado solo con la presencia del quinto hijo de los Matsuno. Su turno de ser un paño de lágrimas vino después, Jyushimatsu había estado raro ese día, lo había notado apenas verlo, poco después, cuando este se deshizo en un llanto que le apretujó el corazón supo de Homura, el primer amor de Jyushimatsu que lo había dejado hace un año ya. Jyushimatsu se lo agradeció al final y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la agitó. Él no volvió a tocar el tema después de ese día y ella no lo pensaba hacer.

Su enamoramiento fue creciendo, la compañía de Jyushimatsu era su pequeña felicidad, los niños de la escuela la querían y todo parecía ir bien. Incluso el trato del quinto hacía ella había cambiado, le decía que se veía bonita, le daba abrazos cuando menos se lo esperaba y echaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas para que le acariciara el cabello. Karako pensó que tenía la posibilidad de ser correspondida, ojala no lo hubiera pensado, así no se hubiera ilusionado.

Cuando cumplió los siete meses viviendo ahí y seis conociendo a Jyushimatsu tomo la decisión que lo cambió todo, ese día se había empeñado en verse _linda_ , se puso un vestido que rara vez usaba, tacones y se maquilló lo mejor que pudo, incluso soltó su cabello que siempre llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Se apareció en el lugar donde habían quedado y espero a que él apareciera. Más de un hombre le devolvió una mirada que la inquieto, no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Al rato apareció Jyushimatsu usando su traje de baseball, la mirada que le dio, algo pesada, la hizo sonrojarse y removerse un poco abochornada. Él pareció reaccionar y le sonrió igual que siempre.

Ella no hizo nada inusual, aunque estuvo algo distraída buscando el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

―¡Me gustas mucho!―había gritado en un impulso cuando estaban en un parque.

Él la había visto confuso, como si no pudiera entender sus palabras―. A mí también me gusta, Karako-san, es una gran amiga―Karako estaba a punto de explicarle que no se refería a eso cuando Jyushimatsu volvió a hablar―. Me ha ayudado con lo de Homura-san―y en sus ojos hubo un algo que la termino por destrozar que la hizo retroceder con el dolor atorado en la garganta algo tambaleante.

―Debo irme, t-tengo que preparar unas cosas que necesito para la clase de mañana―Jyushimatsu la había visto confundido, pero solo asintió con una sonrisa. Karako prácticamente huyo del lugar.

Y así es como había terminado en un callejón oscuro, al lado de porquería, llorando por alguien que quería a otra persona. Ahogó un sollozo y se mordió el labio, desde un principio debió saber que no podría competir con alguien como Homura, ella no era linda ni adorable. Ella solo era Karako…

Alzó los ojos al escuchar un ruido cerca de ella y se encontró con un gato naranja. Apenas y pudo sonreír, el gato se acurrucó sobre sus piernas y suspiró. Otro ruido la hizo alzar la vista de nuevo y está vez se encontró con un hombre de mirada seria, le recordó un poco a Ichiko en su forma de observar, aunque los ojos de este eran de un color purpura diferente al tono grisáceo violeta que tenían los de su amiga. Tragó grueso al observarlo por completo, no había duda… Debía ser uno de los hermanos de Jyushimatsu, sin saber porque le sonrió cansada sintiendo una que otra lagrima salir de sus ojos.

* * *

Ichimatsu había salido a caminar con el gato naranja entre sus brazos, pero este había brincado de un momento a otro rumbo a un callejón. Cuando entro se encontró con que una mujer lo tenía sobre su regazo, se había acercado sin saber muy bien que hacer. Observó con su mismo rostro de siempre como ella pareció algo impactada al verlo, pero después le sonrió aun llorando, los ojos negros de ella lucían tan cansados, pero aun así le sonrió. Por algún motivo que no entendió la sonrisa se le hizo bonita, lo suficiente para apartar la mirada algo acalorado.

―Matsuno, Ichimatsu…―se descubrió diciendo para que después algo azorado por su inusual comportamiento se pusiera su tapabocas.

Ella sonrió está vez con menos dolor―. Nakamura, Karako, un gusto―había dicho con la voz algo temblorosa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

―Los callejones son buenos para llorar, los gatos son buenas compañías―dijo sentándose apartado de la muchacha observando apenas por el rabillo del ojo como ella soltaba una risa pequeña acariciando el pelaje de su amigo.

―Así parecer ser―y bajó la mirada mientras seguía acariciando al animal.

Ichimatsu se quedó ahí sin decir nada y ella no pareció molesta por ello. Por su parte Jyushimatsu no dejaba de pensar en la mirada que le había dado Karako-san antes de marcharse. Había tenido el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que la quería y que por eso no debía estar triste, que no permitiría que nadie la lastimara porque era importante para él, pero no pudo detenerla. Algo le decía que todo estaba mal y eso no dejaba de preocuparlo, esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber terminado de leer ^^ Me gustaría decir unas cosas, tengo examen de calculo el otro miercoles por lo que ando algo estresada, además que tengo una exposición el viernes y debo estudiar para una cosa el jueves de está semana, así que estoy muy ocupada -3- por lo que no he podido pensar en como continuar algúin fic, no por lo menos de una buena manera, así que prefiero subir algo así para no escribir algún capitulo del que después me voy a arrepentir. Espero y puedan entender ^^ Muchas gracais por sus reviews, los amo~

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por haber entrado a leer~ Nadie puede culparme por escribir algo IchiKarako, no después de la antología que subieron hace poco lkdajsdlksa w 3

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

Disfruten~

* * *

Karako no era una cobarde, por eso es que se sentía algo estúpida con el comportamiento que estaba tomando. Estaba huyendo de la situación, aunque tratar con el hermano, casi idéntico, de la persona que quieres superar, no es precisamente huir del todo… o a lo mejor era masoquista. Llevaba unas dos sin ver a Jyushimatsu, sabía que podía aparentar con facilidad, pero por el momento se quería ahorrar algo del dolor que sabía le iba a causar verlo, por lo menos unos días más.

Pero, aun deprimida y con el corazón algo roto, después de llorar en ese callejón, se había obligado a ponerse de pie, algo temblorosa por el tiempo en una pose incomoda. Ella no era de las que se rendían, no era una débil. Las lágrimas se habían detenido un poco antes, pero aun así sentía su mirada cansada por lo que había llorado. El gato naranja seguía entre sus brazos, caminó con algo de dolor, en mala hora decidió usar tacones, y se lo tendió al otro muchacho de sudadera purpura.

Ichimatsu también se había puesto de pie cuando ella lo hizo, la noche estaba fría y ya se había preocupado un poco por la chica sin nombre. El cuarto de los hermanos Matsuno había extendido sus brazos para aceptar a Nyanko que ronroneo un poco cuando fue acunado por sus brazos de nuevo. Karako sonrió levemente y le regaló una última caricia a la cabeza del animal.

―Gracias―había dicho ella con tranquilidad, su voz apenas era un murmullo.

Ichimatsu se había mordido el labio debajo de su cubre bocas. Se dio un impulso y bajo la tela del artículo para que su voz pudiera ser escuchada con claridad―. P-puedo traerlo mañana… para que te haga compañía― su voz al final no fue más que un murmullo vacilante porque ni él estaba seguro de lo que pretendía con ello.

Karako se había sorprendido un poco por la proposición, pero al final solo vino una sonrisa cansada y la aceptación de la propuesta. Así es como habían terminado en esas visitas frecuentes.

―¡Karako-sensei, su novio ya llegó!―una niñita de dos coletas le gritó animada.

Ichimatsu, como siempre, era jalado por otros infantes hacía la posición de Karako. Parecía ofuscado igual que todos los días, podía comprenderlo, los niños muchas veces decían cosas que podían ser vergonzosas como eso.

Nakamura suspiró levemente, les dio el balón de futbol a los niños para que empezaran el juego―. Ya hemos hablado de esto, así que vayan a jugar―les hizo una seña a los niños que estaban escoltando al de mirada purpura. Los infantes hicieron un puchero, pero al final se fueron corriendo en dirección de los demás.

Ichimatsu se sentó, todavía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, en la banca que usualmente ocupaba. Karako se sorprendía de lo diferente que eran Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu entre sí, pero eso no quería decir que le desagradara el chico. Nyanko abandonó su lugar en los brazos del de purpura y fue hacía Karako.

―En verdad, ¿no causo problemas al venir?―preguntó tímidamente Ichimatsu.

Nakamura giró a verlo y negó con suavidad―. No, la directora agradece tu ayuda de recoger el equipo deportivo. Además siempre llegas diez minutos antes de que las clases terminen―dijo divertida.

Ichimatsu no pudo decir nada más y simplemente se quedó callado observando a los niños jugar y disfrutando de la cercanía de la otra muchacha, ¿estaría enamorado? Apretó un poco sus piernas para intentar calmarse, de cualquier forma ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Ichimatsu ni siquiera servía como basura para quemar.

―Otra vez tienes esa mirada―Karako le apuntó con una de las patitas de Nyanko. La chica tenía el uniforme deportivo para dar sus clases; además que su cabello estaba amarrado igual que siempre.

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó un poco―. No sé a qué te refieres―balbuceó algo nervioso.

Nakamura pensaba contrarrestar, pero el ruido de la alarma que ponía la muchacha sonó. Ella hizo una especie de puchero disconforme en dirección de Ichimatsu―. Hablaremos después…―ella suspiró mientras se ponía de pie para ir en dirección de los niños.

Ichimatsu no pudo estar más agradecido de que se hubiera ido justo en ese momento porque se había puesto tan nervioso que se hubiera cagado encima si lo hubiera seguido interrogando. Suspiró levemente intentando calmarse.

―Onii-san―la sudadera de Ichimatsu fue jalada por una niñita de ojos café.

Matsuno relajó su rostro por completo, no quería asustar a la niña, pero sobretodo, le gustaban los niños pequeños. Estaba seguro que sus hermanos habían olvidado eso ya, tal vez Jyushimatsu era el único que podría saberlo todavía.

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó algo curioso, era la primera vez que venía uno de los alumnos de Karako a hablarle directamente.

―¿Te gusta, Karako-sensei?―Ichimatsu palideció y después paso a ponerse rojo―. Bueno, de cualquier forma le haces bien a Karako-sensei, onii-san, ella es muy amable y últimamente lucía triste, pero desde que vienes a verla luce más feliz, ¡tienes la bendición de toda la clase!―anunció animadamente la niñita de coletas.

Si Ichimatsu se pudiera poner más rojo lo hubiera hecho, pero aun así se las arregló para sonreírle en una mueca algo temblorosa―. Sí puedo hacerla feliz, lo haré―murmuró levemente y se sintió más libre. Por fin se lo había dicho a alguien.

La niñita le regresó una sonrisa enorme mientras asentía, Karako se giró en ese momento para llamar a Ichimatsu y los vio. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

* * *

El clima estaba agradable, no hacía tanto sol y estaba fresco. Karako aprovechó eso para quitarse la sudadera deportiva y se la amarro en la cintura quedando en una camiseta blanca. Hace un rato habían terminado de ordenar todo en la escuela para poder salir.

―¿Te gustaría ir a comer?―preguntó la muchacha girando a ver a su acompañante.

Ichimatsu asintió levemente y agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía por llevar algo de dinero. Pero se detuvo al recordar algo―. Todavía tengo a Nyanko, no lo dejaran entrar.

Karako asintió comprendiendo―. Pues… Podríamos pasar comprando algo, mi departamento queda cerca, así que podríamos ir a comer ahí―dijo animada, ahora que lo pensaba Jyushimatsu nunca fue a su departamento, de hecho ningún hombre había ido antes a su departamento. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

Ichimatsu asintió algo nervioso, el sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas, pero giró su rostro a otro lado para ocultar la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse. Sin embargo palideció cuando se encontró con las miradas de dos de sus hermanos. Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo observaban con las cañas de pescar en las manos, los dos lucían shockeados, incluso los lentes de sol de Karamatsu se habían desacomodado.

―¿Ichimatsu?―Karako giró su vista al notar que el de purpura ya no caminaba a su lado. El cuarto de los Matsuno estaba considerando seriamente cometer suicidio o algo parecido― ¿Pasa algo?―Nakamura puso su mano sobre el hombro de este logrando sacarlo de su ensoñación.

―E-es que…―giró su rostro en dirección de donde había visto a sus hermanos mayores, pero no vio nada, ¿acaso se lo había imaginado?― Creo que fue mi imaginación…―susurró para sí mismo; sin embargo la chica había alcanzado a oírlo. Ichimatsu giró su rostro para decirle que no le diera importancia, pero la voz se le quedo atorada en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Apretó con algo de fuerza a Nyanko, esperaba no haberlo lastimado.

Karako se sobresaltó un poco, eso era más cerca de lo que había estado con alguien antes. Tragó algo de saliva para deshacerse de la rara sensación en su estómago y del creciente rubor sobre sus mejillas―. Mejor apurémonos―ella se giró con suavidad para alejarse. Ichimatsu se sintió algo adolorido por eso, pero todo desapareció cuando ella se giró a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

―¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Ichimatsu-niisan?―Totty tenía el celular en la mano, pero aun así lucía algo extrañado por el comportamiento del otro.

Todos los hermanos giraron a ver al amante de los gatos. Ichimatsu desde que había llegado, hace unos diez minutos, se había sentado en el sillón verde con las piernas presionando su pecho y con la mirada algo perdida; además de cierta aura alegre a su alrededor. Todos tuvieron una especie de escalofrío.

Osomatsu sonrió de lado―¡Yo lo sé! Lo que pasa es que… ¡Ay!

Karamatsu le había dado un pellizco y una mirada de advertencia que solamente el mayor de todos había sido capaz de ver―. Lo que pasa que es que Ichimatsu encontró una caja llena de gatitos bebés junto a su _mommy_. Osomatsu y yo le ayudados a construir un refugio cuando nos lo encontramos, pero él se quedó cuidándolos.

Todos giraron a ver a Ichimatsu de nuevo, pero este seguía en su mundo, así que nadie le dio más importancia al asunto. Jyushimatsu se removió algo incómodo, la sonrisa usual que siempre tenía seguía en su rostro, pero estaba inquieto, hace mucho que no veía a Karako-san, ¿le habría pasado algo? Tal vez debería visitarla, creía saber donde trabajaba. Le dolía no verla, le hacía falta verla. Decidió quitarse esos pensamientos negativos y mejor se fue a cuestionar a su hermano mayor por los gatitos bebés.

* * *

¡Gracais por haber leído! En verdad ame la antología m y me dije, por qué no hacer feliz a Ichi? Sin amor imposible incestuoso (?) Se me hizo adorable la forma de comportarse de Ichimatsu xDDD -corazoncito gay- espero les haya gustado. Quería sacar algo de lo que me dejo leer eso~ Los amo!

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
